1. Field
The present invention relates to a brake fluid pressure control device for a vehicle capable of controlling brake fluid pressure applied to wheel brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brake fluid pressure control devices for controlling brake fluid pressure acting on the wheel cylinders of wheel brakes have been used, and for example, a brake fluid pressure control device for a vehicle equipped with reservoirs for temporarily storing brake fluid discharged from wheel cylinders is known.
As this type of a brake fluid pressure control device for a vehicle, for example, JP-A-11-334565 discloses a brake fluid pressure control device having a hermetically sealed structure in which the opening portions of two reservoirs arranged in parallel on the bottom face of the main body of the device are hermetically sealed with caps individually. This brake fluid pressure control device is provided with a communication passage communicating with the plurality of reservoirs inside the main body thereof.
In addition, JP-A-2005-516837 discloses a fluid pressure unit having a single cover for closing the opening portions (holes for accommodating accumulators) of two reservoirs arranged in parallel on the bottom face of the housing thereof. The single cover is formed into a bowl shape. When the cover is mounted on the bottom face of the housing, the cover is disposed so as to protrude from the bottom face of the housing to the outside by a certain length.
Further, as this type of a brake fluid pressure control device for a vehicle, for example, JP-A-2005-516837 discloses a brake fluid pressure control device for a vehicle having a structure in which pistons (reservoir pistons) and springs are accommodated respectively into two reservoir holes arranged in parallel in the bottom face of the main body of the device and the reservoir holes are hermetically sealed with a cover.
However, in the brake fluid pressure control device disclosed in JP-A-11-334565, since the plurality of reservoirs are required to be covered with the caps individually, the number of components increases and the communication passage is required to be formed by cutting in the main body of the device. As a result, the cost of manufacturing rises sharply.
Furthermore, in the fluid pressure unit disclosed in JP-A-2005-516837, since the opening portions of the plurality of reservoirs are closed with the single cover, it is possible to avoid the problem of increasing the number of components. However, since the cover is disposed so as to protrude from the bottom face of the housing by the certain length, there occurs a problem that the housing is made larger in size and the installation space of the device mounted on a vehicle cannot be used effectively.
However, in the reservoir structure disclosed in JP-A-2005-516837, since the sliding length of the piston and the length of the spring are set long to ensure stable sliding operation of the piston, the reservoir itself is made larger in size, resulting in making the entire fluid pressure control device larger in size.